Legend of Zelda: Heroes Destiny
by RyuDraconis
Summary: An old evil threatens Hyrule, can Link become a hero once again? Chp 4 now uploaded! (R&R please ^_^) (spans young Link/older Link ages L/R/S/Z/M, well read and you'll see!)
1. Chapter One

The Legend of Zelda: Heroes Destiny  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda (I wish) All characters/places in this (cept the ones I make up) are owned by Nintendo  
  
Thunder crackled over the land of Hyrule, as dark black storm clouds began to gather. On a mountain-side on the Death Mountain mountain range a dark cloaked figure stood.   
  
Lightning flashed as the figure began to speak, "Soon boy, very very soon...Hyrule will fall and you will be MINE!"   
  
The figure began laughing, its hollow, cold, and menacing voice reverberating off the mountains to the valley below.  
  
  
In Kokiri Forest, Link, the Hero of Time slept, oblivious to the noise of the coming storm that echoed down from the mountains. He was utterly exhausted, having just come back from his long trek to find his friend and companion Navi the faerie. Not only had he saved Hyrule weeks before from the menace of Ganondorf, but he had soon after braved the evil powers of Majoras Mask and saved Clock Town and the realm of Termina from certain destruction. He had indeed lived up to everyones, even the sages, expectations and was growing into the role of Hero of Time quite nicely. However, for now, all Link really wanted to do was sleep.  
  
More thunder rolled as lightning split the sky above Kokiri forest, but Link just rolled over onto his side and continued snoring. Navi, whom Link had found soon after his adventure in Termina, slept in her little box alongside Links bed. Suddenly at the top of Links ladder some green hair appeared, and was followed up by a girlish face. Pulling itself up the last rings of the ladder, the green tunic clad figure walked over and began shaking Link lightly.  
  
"Link..." said a serene voice that came from the figure, "wake up lazy bones!"  
  
Link only turned on his side, away from the figure and muttered, "go away...I'm sleeping..." with that he continued to snore louder than before.  
  
"Thats it! You're getting up!" the figure snapped. It reached out and grabbed Links cap before pulling it over his eyes roughly. Link ignored the action and continued snoring itno the cap, his sleep undisturbed.  
  
Saria, Links best friend among the Kokiri, and the figure who had come in scowled again, "Ohhh Link you're impossible! Thats it! Here I come buster!"   
  
With that she uncerimoniously jumped onto Link, who still lay sleeping on the bed. Links reaction was instantaneous.   
  
His eyes shot open and he immediately tried to sit up only to find blackness around him (as his cap was still down over his face.)   
  
Gasping he cried out, "Help, Help, I can't seeee! I can't seeee!!"   
  
Saria sitting on his stomach giggled and then uncerimoniously pulled Links cap from his eyes.  
  
Link blinked for a second, suprised at the sudden turn of events. Scowling as he saw his friend he grumped,"Saria?! What was that for! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" He snapped as he squirmed to get free of her.  
  
Saria only giggled, bent down and pinched his cheeks, "whats the matter Linkey-winkey, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" She giggled again as she continued manipulating his face with her hands using his cheeks.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me Linkey-winkey!" Link tried to counter, looking cross. He was equally miffed, as his sleep had been disturbed and now Saria was on him, tormenting him and calling him a name he absolutely abhorred.   
  
He kept struggling and eventually squirmed out of her grip, then asked, rubbing his sore cheeks, "what was that for?"  
  
Saria kept an innocent face on as she replied, "I was only trying to wake you up Link, or should I say sleepy head? Sides, you were in such a deep sleep I couldn't resist." she teased in between giggles.  
  
"Bah, never let me get any sleep around here..." he scowled again and stuck out his tounge, "sleep napper." He then coughed, "now if you don;t mind getting off me?"  
  
The Forest Sage giggled and slid off Link, "honestly Link you're so fun to tease sometimes, now come on, up and at em!" With one quick movement she swiped the blanket off his bed which caused Link to mutter back in a mocking tone, "yes mother dearest."  
  
Saria bent over and patted Links head as she got out a a clean Kokiri Tunic for him, "good boy!" Link just rolled his eyes.  
  
Within a few minutes link was fully awake and was staritening out his cloathes he had changed into. Saria had made him wash his face again, which riled him to no end, and now, what bothered him even more was that she was combing his hairs with that infamous brush of hers that Link absolutely hated. It seemed to be a homing missle for knots. For some reason Links hair never seemed to stay straight, it always was toussled in some way or another and was prone to tangle, usually because of the sweat he worked up when working with his sword and shield.   
  
Link had always hated that brush and today was no exception. As Saria began to wrestle with another knot Link squaked, "Oye, watch the hair! Be careful! Ow!"  
  
Saria only tutted, "I would if you'd sit still!"  
  
Link countered, "I would sit still if you'd stop yanking all the time!"  
  
Saria only rolled her eyes as she continued to comb, "If I stopped yanking you'd only try and slip away and go and goof off like you always do!"  
  
He smirked and shrugged, "can't help it if you're easy to get away from. Ow!" Saria had yanked at another knot and he sulkily quieted down muttering, "You're horrible..."   
Saria's only reply was a quite smile and a, "I know."  
  
After Links hair had been brushed quite thoroughly despite more protests from Link, Saria finally set the accursed brush down. Wincing Link touched his hair gingerly and put his green cap on.  
  
"So," he began, "whats so important that you have to move the earth to wake me Saria? I mean its storming outside, and I've been very busy as of late, and I need my beauty sleep...I'm so tired..." he couldn't help but whine.  
  
Saria sighed, "I know Link, but this seemed kind of important."  
  
"I'm listening, but that doesn't mean I'll like it or give you any sympathy." Link replied making a face.  
  
The Forest Sage just rolled her eyes and continued unabated by her friends seeming lack of interest, "well then try and ACT as if you're trying to pay attention, if only for a few seconds."  
  
Link yawned, strecthed, a sign that he was already bored and asked, "so then, what is it?"  
  
"Well," Saria started, "I've been having trouble sleeping lately, and..."  
  
"And you want me to knock you out?" Link asked as he grinned, it was obvious the thought was very appealing to him.  
  
Saria only rolled her eyes, then tutted, "no silly, I was going to say the Spirits of the Forest have been rather restless as of late, they keep telling me that a great evils on its way to Hyrule..."  
  
Link shrugged, then grinned cockily, "nothing I can't handle!"  
  
Saria held up her hand and shook her head, "I'm not so sure Link," she replied, worry crossing her young face, "they seem to tell me that this evil seems to be stronger than anything you've ever faced before...that means STRONGER than Gannondorf and Majora, I've tried sensing it, and its powers seem to dwarf even the Sages powers."  
  
"I'm sure Rauru will figure something out..."  
  
"I'm not so sure Link," replied Saria, "ever since these dreams began my connection with the Chamber of Sages seems broken, I can't get in contact with him..."  
  
"So why come to me?" Link asked with a small sigh.  
  
Saria nodded, but Link couldn't help but see she had something he definately was NOT going to like in her eyes, "Well...I was wondering, maybe we could go see Princess Zelda."  
  
Link almsot crashed to the ground as he faulted, then groaned, "Zelda?! Oh no...no way! get you two together and I wouldn't survive!"  
  
Saria put her hands on her hips, "Link! C'mon this is serious!"  
  
Link sighed then hung his head in defeat, knowing that if Saria had her mind set to something she would get it anyways she could, including using the brush as blackmail. He shuddered then sighed again, "alright, fine, you win, let me go get Epona from the stable..."  
  
Saria, smiled, giggled then grinned as she clasped her hands together, "Great! I'll go get us some warm cloathing for the trip!"  
  
Link sighed shook his head then groaned, "what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Within a few minutes Link and Saria were packed and ready to go. Link took the time to make sure he had secured the Fierce Dieties mask into his pack so Saria couldn't see it. By the time they were done It had started raining rather heavily but Link knew it wouldn't stop them. Despite the weather Navi was up and flittering about around Links head. She also seemed rather giddy about going and kept bibbing up and down in the air excitedly.  
  
"We're going to see the Princess!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Wonderful..." sighed Link, "chatterbugs really can't wait to flock together..."  
  
Saria scowled and hit Link on the arm, "Pest!"  
  
Link grinned, "and damn proud of it, so thats MISTER pest to you."  
  
Saria only rolled her eyes in response, then asked, "right, well then, you ready to go Mr. Pest?"  
  
Link shrugged, sighed then looked out into the churning rain, "right now I'm wishing I was back in my nice warm bed..."  
  
Both hopped onto Epona and as Link took the reigns she grinned, "well, right now, this takes precedence, so onward to Hyrule Castle Town!"  
  
Link could only groan, "why me!" as he spurred Epona into the night.  
  
As the two galloped off the dark cloaked figure watched, a smile playing on the fair skin underneath the hood, "Thats right my Hero...come closer to your destiny..come to me.."  
  
With another laugh the figure seemed to get struck by a bolt of lightning and dissapered. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Legend of Zelda: Heroes Destiny- Chapter Two  
  
The rain pelted Link and Saria mercilessly as they crossed the open plains of Hyrule Field. It was difficuolt for them to see where they were going because of the driving rain but Link knew where to go almost instinctively. His time of running back and forth between Hyrule Castle Town and the many areas of the Field during his travels had developed in him a sort of mental map, much like a Magic Map. Saria, on the other hand, despite beign a Sage, seemed to grip at him only tighter and hold onto him more, as if for dear life as Epona galloped onwards.  
  
After what seemed like almost an hour, they arrived at the gate of Hyrule Castle Town.   
Frowning Link said to Saria as he peered through the pouring rain, "It's up."  
  
Navi, peering from under Links cap where she had taken refuge from the rain, asked, "so what do we do now?"  
  
Saria sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, I wish I knew, I amy know more things about Magic as a Sage, but, when it comes to locked doors and gates, I can only say we came too late."  
  
Link shrugged then grinned, "oh well, looks like we'll have to go back to the Forest then, no trip to see Zelda tonight."  
  
Links hopes were dashed suddenly when they heard a voice from above call, "Ahoy down there!"  
  
Looking up the travellers saw a Hyrule Castle-Town guard stick his head out from one of the bridges portculli slots.  
  
"Whose there!?" he called  
  
Saria replied, "two travellers and a Faerie! We got caught in this storm and need shelter for the night!"  
  
"Hang on, we're going to lower the drawbridge for you!" came the call back.  
  
Link groaned and rolled his eyes, "just my luck."  
  
Saria smiled and patted his head, "yep, you're my lucky charm Linkey-winkey." she giggled.  
  
"Wonderful." he muttered as the gate came clattering down.  
  
Walking Epona across the bridge they came across the guard who had adressed them from above.   
He smiled warmly as they approached and said, "be careful you two, best get yourselves to the Hylian Inn as soon as possible, this rain doesn't look like it'll let up anytime soon. Not to mention, it feels like an evil wind is blowing again, be careful."  
  
Saria smiled at him and replied, "thank you, and we will." Elbowing Link, she then grinned, "c'mon Link say thank you like a good boy."  
  
Link only grumbled and scowled, voicing his unhappiness. He was rewarded with another guick elbow from Saria in the ribs.  
  
Sighing, and shooting Saria a rather nasty look he mumbled, "Thank you."  
  
The guard let them pass then called to the tower as he went into the door at its base, "Ok, let 'er Up again!"  
  
With a mighty creak and the clanking of chains the drawbridge closed up and came to rest with a resounding THUD.  
  
"Well, theres no turning back now." Link sighed again, "now lets get to the Inn, we can go to Hylia Castle tomorrow morning, when this rains died down."  
  
Saria nodded in agreement, but then fell silent, a broodling look on her face. Link blinked for a minute then dug his heels into Epona's side again gently to tell the horse to start walking. Epona, neighing a bit, obeyed Links command and started walking toward the Inn.  
  
As they walked into the Inn, a jovial voice greeted them, "well, if it isn;t our little Faerie friends from the forest!"  
  
Link turned and smiled as he saw who the speaker was, then returned the greeting, "Talon, good to see you again!"  
  
Talon, Master ranch-hand and owner of Lon-Lon Ranch walked up and clapped Link on the back, making the young Link stumble forward a bit. Talon, being much bigger then Link, still hads that mighty blow, and he was just as jovial, like Link remmebered him.  
  
"So, what have you been up to Link m'boy?!" asked Talon, smiling down at his little friend.  
  
"not much Talon," replied Link, "I've been around, here and there ya know."  
  
"Thats great to hear m'boy!" laughed Talon. Grinning he added, "you know, you should visit more often! Ever since your first visit, Malon couldn't stop talking about you!"  
  
Link faulted a bit as he heard this bit of information and smiled nervously, "about...me?!?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course you silly." Talon chuckled, "Its always Link this and Link that, and when is Link going to come and visit. Like I said, you should come by again!"  
  
"Well, I'll...erm, see what i can do..." Link replied, laughing a bit nervously, "busy scheduale you know. By the way, Talon, why are you here and not at the Ranch?"  
  
"Well, I was busy delivering milk to the castle this morning....then this strange rainstorm occured, just out of the blue ya know? So I came in here to get some rest before heading back to the ranch only to find they've closed the gates again, so, well until the morning I'm trapped here." he shrugged then laughed, "Malon will be worried sick as usual, I'll get a real trouncing from her tomorrow, she'll probably think I fell asleep again!"  
  
Link laughed and smiled, then heard Saria speak from behind him, "Link, our room has been prepared."  
  
Hearing the word "room" he quickly turned and looked at her, "don't you mean...rooms?"  
  
Saria shook her head and giggled, "Nope, room Link."  
  
Link groaned and felt his face fall, "wonderful...and why pray tell are we rooming together?"  
  
Saria just smiled sweetly then said, "well, the inns been fiulled up because of this strange storm, so, theres only a few rooms left, and its been limited to one per customer."  
  
"Wonderful." he groaned.   
  
In the back of his head, he could have sworn he heard a voice scream "Run away!"  
  
Saria only smiled, then giggled again and began to draw him toward the stairs despite the struggling Heroes protests. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Legend of Zelda: Heroes Destiny- Chapter Three  
  
After much struggling, and Link getting away from her once or twice, Saria managed to get Link subdued and dragged up to their room. He still put up quite a fuss, but that had made Saria even more determined. Navi had found the entire process rather funny and just giggled and watched as the hapless Hero was dragged into the room. She barely made it in as the door was quickly closed shut by saria as Link managed to scramble away from her again and bolt for the door.  
  
Link quickly let out a startled "eeeep!" before he collided with the door.  
  
Saria giggled then rolled her eyes, "honestly Link, I don't see whats so wrong with room ing with me for one night, its not like its forever."  
  
"Sure, thats what they alllll say..." he said with a groan.  
  
He found himself quickly pelted by a pillow. Navi giggled again and sat down on the nearby dresser drawer, chiming, "you know Link, you really need to learn how to talk to women better."  
  
Link sat there, folding his arms, "no, I don't, i feel I am doing just fine thank you very much."  
  
Navi giggled again and flittered over to Saria, who was giggling as well as she sat on the bed.  
  
"One of these days you're going to have to teach him some manners." she said as she giggled some more  
  
"he'll come around...eventually." replied Saria, "he's just acting gruff because he hate to admits he has a soft side."  
  
"I heard that!" Link replied, "and for the record I do not!"  
  
"Do too." Saria grinned.  
  
Link just folded his arms, walked over and sat on the far edge of the bed and stuck his tounge out at her.  
  
Saria smirked and stuck her tounge out at him as well, then said, "Now then Link, since theres no escape now, its time to get you undressed, you're soaked to the skin."  
  
Link immediately shrank away from her and a look of utter terror crossed the young heroes face, "hey now, no way! I like me the way I am!"  
  
Saria folded her arms and shook her head, "honestly Link, you'll catch your death of cold in that soaked cloathing."  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" replied Link stubbornly.  
  
"Fine, then you're on the floor tonight." replied Saria, smirking and folding her arms.  
  
At the mention of the floor Link hesitated. He took a momnet to look at the wooden floor and then look up at the bed. The floor looked cold, and hard, while the bed definately looked warmer and softer. And seeing Saria there, sitting on the bed, a sort of pouting, yet smiling look on her face didn't help either. He swallowed hard and consdiered his options again.  
  
Finally he muttered, "Nayru help me, alright alright you win."  
  
Saria laughed and clapped her hands, "alright, right then mister, into the bathroom, c'mon march!"  
  
Link let himself be pushed into the bathroom, not protesting, only just sighing and hanging his head in defeat. Once isnide he took a moment to look round. The bathroom was cozy, a little small, but still cozy. It came complete with a bath, sink, toilet, and cabinet for bathroom gear. The room also smelled rather pleasant and he took a moment to relax before suddenly Sarias voice cut in. turning he looked behind himself. saria was there, holding a towel.  
  
"Alright Hero." she giggled, "off with that wet cloak, cap, and shirt."  
  
Sighing he complied and tossed aside the travelling cloak he had been wearing,tossed his cap off, removed his sword and shield from across his back (he had forgotten to take them off as he had been dragged in) and finally took off his grin jerkin, revealing the bare, slightly tanned, amd toned skin underneath. Saria couldn't help but blush. She had looked after Link before, when they were younger, but now seemed different somehow. Both of their bodies had grown: his because he was a Hylian, and hers because the Chamber of Sages existed outside of Kokiri Forest. Suddenly she found herself thinking about him and why he always seemed to cross her mind as of late.  
  
Her thoughts were disrupted when he replied gruffly, eyes closed, arms folded across chest, "c'mon Saria, I don't have all night ya know."  
  
"Coming, coming." she chimed in , giggling and shaking her head slightly to get rid of the blush. However in the back of her mind, she could have sworn she heard herself thinking ~Did he catch me staring? I hope my face wasn't too red, oh dear, oh dear. *sigh* Link...~  
  
She quickly began to towel off his head, working on getting the water out of the sandy blonde hair of his. underneath the towel, Link sighed and made a face but sat still and continued to let her towel him off. Then suddenly he felt his face go red.  
  
"Saria?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Link?" she replied sweetly.  
  
"How are you going to dry off, I mean...erm..."  
  
Saria smiled and toussled his hair some more as she dried his hair completely then began to work on drying his back and shoulders, "Silly, I'll have Navi help."  
  
Link sighed and breathed a sigh of relief, then pouted, "so then why couldn't I dry myself? I'm not a baby anymore Saria." He then frowned and folded his arms, puting a little before letting her dry more of his chest, back and sides.  
  
"Well, theres only one bathroom as well, so might as well pass ssome time here with you, afterall you're such a great conversationalist Link aside fromt he fact I get lonely easily when I'm in strange places." she teased, giggling again.  
  
"Haha..." came his dry reply  
  
After a few minutes his top was dry and Saria and Navi left the room so he could finish drying up. He took only a few minutes, as he had dried up some from the warmth of the fire downstairs when he had been talking to Talon, and when he was done, wrapped the towel around himself and peekerd out of the bathroom door.  
  
"Saria?" he asked.  
  
"yes?" came her reply.  
  
Following the sound of her voice he saw she was hanging what remained of his wet cloathing by the rooms fireplace, where a fire now burned.  
  
"Close your eyes for a sec will ya?" he scowled, "or have you no decency?"  
  
Saria giggled and stuck her tounge out at the young hero, chiding, "whats wrong? Missing something are we? Or are you just too shy?" She giggled again.  
  
Link only scowled for a second, and tried not to blush, then retorted, "yes, well, at least a Sage should have the decncy to turn around and not LOOK."  
  
Saria giggled again then obliged him, turning around and covering her eyes. Quickly Link dashed out, grabbed a dry tunic and put it on. Unbeknownst to him, Saria opened a small slit between her fingers and peeked. She instantly went red and tried not to stare at what she saw in that instant.   
  
Closing the slit between her fingers again, she waited till she heard, "ok, you can open your eyes again now."  
  
Opening them she saw him clad back in his usual green tunic, pulling his caop back onto his head.   
  
Smiling she then said, "right, I'm going to go get washed up, no peaking now." Giggling she then winked and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as Navi flitted in.  
  
Sighing Link closed his eyes and flopped down on a side of the bed. Then turning his head, he looked outside and watched the rain pelt the window. He rmembered those saying the storm was not natural and he sighed. He just wanted a rest from adventuring for once, but it seemed that fate, and the Gods always had something else in store for him. Looking at the triforce mark on the back of his hand he sighed again. Courage, thats what it meant, Courage to face anything before him with a fierce will and grim determination. Sometimes he wished it hadn't come to him, and he cursed the Gods for creating it, but as he stared at the mark longer it reminded him of its sister, Wisdom.  
  
"Zelda..." he murmured, "I hope you're alright..."  
  
Suddenly his hand started to throb as the Triforce of Courage began to resonate. Grimaching back the pain he closed his eyes. the power of Courage continued to course through his young body and he began to shake. Gritting his teeth he opened his eyes again and tried to fight back the pain. Suddenly, everything before him went black and the room seemed to dissapere. Looking around, he blinked before another surge from his Triforce piece gripped him in more pain, causing the back of his hand to feel as if it were burning. Suiddenly he heard a familiar voice coming from what he thought was behind him.  
  
"Link..."  
  
Turning he saw her and whispered, "Zelda..."  
  
She smiled and put her hands down over the lower half of her dress. it was just like as when he had first seen her, and he couldn't help but smile. Then he looked over and saw her own hand pulsing and glowing as the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom made itself known. despite how calm she looked he could tell she was in the same type of pain he was. With each pulse of both pieces resonating, when he winced, so did she.  
  
"Zel, whats going on?" he asked confused.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry I had to contact you like this..." she replied, closing her eyes, "but its urgent. i'm sure you know by now of the storm, right?"  
  
He nodded, "yes, people are saying its not natural...its got Saria worried..."  
  
Zelda nodded and closed her eyes, "its not natural Link, she's right...I sense great evil, pouring into Hyrule."  
  
"We're coming to the castle tomorrow Zel, theres no way we can get to the castle tonight, in this weather."  
  
"I understand, just please...be careful Link, I feel as if a force even greater then the evil king Gannon is behind this force...and its here, in Hyrule!" zelda replied, opening her eyes and looking deep into his. "I fear that you will be its target, right now as children we're more vulnerable then anything...and, theres another thing..."  
  
"What is it?" Link replied.  
  
Zelda wionced again, and so did he as another wave of pain hit them both, "It is written, in the scripts of the Book of Mudora that at one time an evil force attacked the ancient Hylia. This evil force conquered most of Hyrule, subverting each race to its whim, corrupting them from within and turning them against each other, thus allowing them to become easy prey to its malevolent power. This in turn unleashed horrible wars amongst each race."  
  
"So...how does this concern us?" Link asked.  
  
"I'm geting to that Link," replied Zelda. "It turns out that the only spot that this force could not enter was this land Link, the very same place where Hyrule Castle Town, the Castle, and the Temple of Time now stand because of two people, The Princess of the Hylia and her Knight. Together, their power combined with those of the people around them and they drove back the evil force, banishing it from Hyrules shore. To make sure that this evil could never return a sword was forged...the Master Sword, the sword of Evils-bane. It was then, the Anceint Hylia realized that the Sword could serve a dual-purpose. Combined with the Triforces power from the Golden Land its power could be amplified, creating a barrier around the land of Hyrule, banishing the power of the Evil from ever returning. However they could not forsee what would happen here. It could also be used to make sure the Golden Land was never accessed by anyone except one pure of heart."  
  
"So that was how the Temple of Time was made right?" Link asked  
  
Zelda nodded, "yes...it was made to serve two purposes: The first was to protect the Golden Land, the second was to protect Hyrule from this terrible Evil."  
  
"I see...so..."  
  
zelda quickly shook her head and interrupted him before he could finish. "I will tell you more tomorrow...I cannot keep the peices resonating any longer..."   
  
Link could tell she was starting to loose her cool and the pain was becoming more then she could bear. Looking at his own hand and gritting his teeth he could feel as she was, worn and drawn out, and the pain was slowly starting to creep back into his head.  
  
"Alright Zel, I'll see you tomorrow...with Saria.." he sighed and closed his eyes, he knew when those two would get together he wouldn't get a moments peace.  
  
Zelda nodded then smiled, "and Link..."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her again.  
  
"Behave tomorrow ok? I haven't seen Saria in AGES, we have so much to catch up on." she then giggled and winked before fading from sight.  
  
"Wonderful..." he groaned, closing his eyes. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Legend of Zelda: Heroes Destiny- Chapter Four  
  
Link found himself a few minutes later sitting up with a start. Looking at his hand he could see the Triforce of Courage mark pulsate for a minute and then go still. he reached his hand up and then felt his forehead. It felt wet and a bit clammy. Frowning he looked around and his eyes came to rest on Saria, sitting next to him, her green eyes staring at him with concern.  
  
"Are...you alright Link?" she asked as she squeezed out a rag she had in her hands over a basin.  
  
"Yeah...I'm ok..." came his reply. In reality it was a lie. He felt like a Goron had just rolled over him.  
  
"Zelda really must try and limit her use of the Triforce of Wisdom," Saria sighed, "when I came out and saw you collapse with your hand glowing like that, I figure she was uising the Empathic bond the peices form between you two to contact you. She should know its dangerous to use it when its not whole." She leaned over and pushed him back down onto the bed, placing the damp, cool cloath on his forehead. He sighed and let his body relax.  
  
Then looking at Saria, he asked, "The peices...are they dangerous to individual users?"  
  
Saria smiled and shook her head, "no, not really, of course unless you try and draw on too much power. They're really only dangerous when two weilders try and use them together. Each triangle balances the other, so, really two peices cannot be used in tandem without one other peice being there. Your final battle with Ganon yoou and the Princess were able to combine your powers because the peice of Power resonated from Ganon. However, now that he is banished to the Evil Realm, its resonations cannot reach this Realm, and thus the balance is disturbed."  
  
Link blinked and looked at her, then smirked, "Saria," he began slowly as he stared back up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the headache as it came pounding back, "you talk too much. I think I liked you more before you became a Sage"  
  
Saria just stuck out her tounge.  
  
  
The night was uneventful as the Hero and the Sage slept soundly. The storm outside eventuAlly broke and dissapated, letting the full moon spill its beautiful light over the Land of Hyrule. However, in the farthest reaches of the Death Mountains, someone was not sleeping. in fact, It was wide awake. The cloaked figure smirked as it resided on what could only be called a throne of the blackest marble. Around its edges was lettering that pulsed with Magic, etched into the marble. Alongside the throne, hanging from it wa sa sword. However this sword was no ordinary sword. if one looked at it, they could see it pulsed with malevolent black energy. Tendrils of this energy snaked around it even while sheathed and an occasional crackle could be heard. Before the throne all the evil minions of the Darkness had gathered: Moblins, Stalfos, Octorocs, and Poes to name a few, and they were all staring forward as if entranced.  
  
Finally the hooded figure smiled under the hood, its slender jaw twisting into a smirk and stood calling, "loyal minions of evil and darkness, welcome home! it is good to see you after all these millenia!"  
  
At this a roar came this great gathering of evil, and the figured smiled more before waving its hand and roaring in a voice, beautiful yet hideous, "Silence! That is enough! Long have I waited for this moment to arrive, my return to Hyrule...and my return to Darkness, and yet I come to find now this place is a place of goodness and light! We cannot have this!"   
Another roar came from the crowd, showing their agreement with the figures words.  
  
It spoke again, "now, now my minions, now is the time that Hyrule will again flow red with the blood of the innocent! Good will be but a memory...and all those who witness me shall tremble! However...first...rightous justice must be dealt to those who are descended from those who imprisoned me for so long! The Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny must suffer and pay!"  
  
"How will you make them pay Mistress?" came a voice both evil and dreadful from the shadows.   
The robed figure turned to see a tall, dark skinned man walk out. On his hand was the mark of the Triforce of Power. He wore black armor, and a red cape flowed behind him. Even at the sight of him the minions shrank back and cowered in fear, however the figure did not flinch.  
  
"Ah....Ganondorf Dragmire..." came the figures reply, "My loyal follower..."  
  
"I live to serve you Mistress Nightshade" he replied, bowing onto a knee before her, his blood red cape falling about him, "and I thank you for freeing me from that accursed Realm where those accursed Sages put me."  
  
"Still as loyal to me as when you first contacted me those many years ago." the figure purred, "now before I reveal anything of my plan I must get rid of this awful robe."   
  
Then with a simple movement the robe fell off the figure. It revealed a woman, who could look no older then her eqarly twenties. Her skin was a pale creamy white, fair, and very attractive. It could be seen that she was very shapely, the curves of her body sensously hugged by a revealing outfit that ran around her neck, down her front (although it still revealed much cleavage and bare skin of her back) and went down to her midsection. There it split into a dress with long slits all the way up the sides, so her long, shapely legs could be seen every time she moved.  
  
Nightshade, Mistress of Evil, smiled and purred, then stretched a little, "much better.Now then, here is my plan on how to get ,and that little bitch of a Princess" Her blood red lips then curled into a secretive, yet sinister smile. ~Hero,~ she thought to herself ~I have much more better plans for you~ Licking her lips subtelty she laid out her plan.  
  
  
The sun rose the next morning and fell upon the bed that Link and Saria were sleeping in. As Link opened his eyes, he groggily tried to turn on his side to get away from the suns light as it streamed into the room. Finding he couldn't he let his eyes focus more only to see Saria snuggled up to him an arm wrapped around him possesively.  
  
"Saria!!" he yelped as he squirmed out of her grip and fell onto the floor with a thud.  
  
Saria yawned, then loooked over the side of the bed, blushing a little, "Sorry Link." she replied, laughing a bit nervously, "I erm...must have been...erm, sleepwalking or something." She hoped the blush that stained her cheeks didn't show much. Luckily for her, Link was too busy whimpering about having fallen out of bed when he was right in the midst of a deep sleep.   
  
Navi then came flittering up and out of her small box that she had been sleeping in and started flitting about excitidley, "It's morning!" she chimed happily, "Today we get to see the princess!"  
  
Link groused and folded his arms and feet, "damn...forgot about that..." he muttered.  
  
"Awww, Link don't be such a spoilsport." Saria giggled, the blush now having faded, "c'mon lets get dressed and get going!"  
  
Suddenly Link felt his stomach grumble and he held his tummy, "first we eat." he said firmly nodding. Saria knew she wouldn't be able to get him out of this mindset, and that once he had made up his mind, he wouldn't change it. ~He was always like this when he was hungry anyways~ she reminded herself.  
  
"Fine, but we must hurry afterwards," Saria nodded, "can't keep Zelda waiting now can we?"  
  
"Oh...and just one more thing.." Link replied as he climbed into his boots, tunic, and pulled on his cap, "how by the Triforce are we going to get INTo the castle?"  
  
Saria winced and mumbled, "oops...I forgot about that..."  
  
Link let out a laugh as he closed the door behind him and scampered downstairs for breakfast leaving Saria to ponder the question.  
  
(next chapter, getting into the castle to see Zelda! stay tuned ;) ) 


End file.
